Where's My Money?
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Rated for violence and language. Why you should never bet money with Kat and why you should always pay up when she asks for it. She has a careeer as a loan shark, that's for sure.


**WHERE'S MY MONEY?**

Grant was in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Kat, smiling.

Kat with a smile on her face was never a good thing for Grant. In fact, it usually meant he was going to be hurt in someway. He looked her over. He hoped she didn't have any painful weapons hidden on her. Despite his magnetic abilities as the Knight of Taurus he wasn't half as fast as she was when it came to pulling a deadly weapon.

"Hi, Grant," she greeted in a friendly, yet casual manner. "Remember that bet we had?"

Oh, yeah... Yesterday, she'd bet him 100 bucks that she would be able to take down 100 Sladebots in under 5 minutes. He hadn't believed her so he'd quickly agreed.

What happened was that she had been able to do what she'd boasted she would do. Using the duplication powers granted to her by the Zodiac Force of Aries, she'd created several duplicates and totally pulverized all the Sladebots, all 100 of them, in under 5 minutes flat.

Today, Kat was going to collect.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Grant shrugged. "Hey, I'll pay you back soon, ok?" He was already turning his attention back to the TV.

"Oh, sure, sure, no worries." Kat reassured Grant. "So… ah, here's a suggestion. Have the money by tomorrow, and… there won't be any problems!"

"Huh?" Grant took his attention off the TV for a sec to look at Kat. She was still smiling cheerfully.

"You have twenty four hours."

"Uhh… why? What happens in twenty four hours?" Grant asked, confused.

"Hey, I dunno, I can't tell the future, Grant." Kat shrugged and laughed. "Just saying that it'd probably be better for everybody if you had the money by tomorrow."

"Ok… sure I guess…"

"Great, that's great…" Kat purred, patting Grant on the shoulder. "You won't forget, right? Nah, you won't forget. See you in twenty four hours!"

Grant watched her retreating form and shrugged. "Heh, wonder what's up with her?"

* * *

24 hours later…

Grant was getting out of the shower and drying himself up with a towel. He grabbed a bathrobe and put it on before going to the door. He opened it and there was Kat, waiting for him, a glass of orange juice held casually in her hand.

"Oh, uh… hey Kat."

"Hey Grant. So, it's been 24 hours," Kat smiled, "Got my money?"

"Oh, yeah about that," Grant scratched his armpit and yawned. "Just gimme till next Friday, kay? I'll have it for you by then."

"Oh. That's funny." Kat frowned down at her orange juice as she swirled it. "I could have sworn I told you to have it by today."

"Yeah, sorry, I don't have it." Grant shrugged.

"Well, alright then." Kat nodded. She drank the rest of her orange juice down. "Mm…that's good OJ," she mused, looking fondly at the empty glass. Moments later, the same empty glass was being smashed in Grant's face.

"ARGH!!" Grant screamed as the glass cut his face and tore through his skin.

"Yeah, that don't feel so good, does it?" Kat snarled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Grant shouted, before realizing he was freaking _bleeding_ and screaming in agony once more.

She grabbed him by the collar of his robe and punched him hard in the stomach a few times, making him yell out. She demanded,"Where's my money? Where's my money, Grant?!" She threw him on the floor and started to viciously kick him. "I want my money, Grant!" She yelled, stomping on his stomach to emphasize her point.

"Oh my god!" Grant shrieked like a little baby. Kat grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up to bash his face in.

"Where's my money?! Where's my money?!" Grant could barely breathe as she started pounding on him. She paused a moment to tear the towel rack off the wall before using the steel bar to continue whacking at him. His screams noticeably increased in volume.

"You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, Grant?!" Kat shrieked, features blackly furious as her voice carried just loud enough to be heard over Grant's screaming. She dragged him over to the toilet and pushed his head in giving him a violent swirly, bashing his head with the toilet cover multiple times as she did so. "Don't screw with me, Grant! Where's my money?!" She pulled him out then threw him onto the floor, kicking his prone and bleeding form again and again. The psychotic Cat Knight laughed maniacally as he screamed every time her foot made contact with his ribs. What could she say? She had a powerful kick.

When she stopped, Grant panted, bruised and bloody. Had that crazy bitch broken his ribs? "You…freakin'…psychopath!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Grant," Kat smirked, before suddenly dragging Grant out of the bathroom and pushing him down the stairs. He fell/bounced/rolled down the stairs rather awkwardly, yelling out as each step made painful contact with variously bruised bits of his body. Kat ran down after him and proceeded to beat him over the head with a golf club as he attempted to crawl away.

"You like that?" she taunted, "That feel good, bitch?"

"Ow! Stop! Ow!" Grant shouted, begging for mercy. "I'll get you your money, Kat! Promise I will! Just gimme more time!"

She stopped beating him, much to his relief.

"You got til 5 o'clock, you hear me, Grant?" Kat asked. "You hear me? You got til 5 o'clock!" She wiped her hands clean with a towel and threw it onto his face in disgust. "Here, clean yourself up," she spat before leaving.

Lying on the ground, in pain, bruised up and bleeding, Grant learnt a very important lesson that day: NEVER, EVER, MAKE BETS WITH KAT AND NOT PAY ON TIME.

She had a future as a loan shark from her performance.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: I'd like to thank Tanyeera for her help with this oneshot. Her insight on detail is really inspiring. Enjoy. BTW, this was inspired from a scene in Family Guy as Stewie beats Brian up for money.


End file.
